The present invention relates to the art to perform control of connected external equipments.
Nowadays the user can enjoy various contents of high tone quality, by causing the speakers to emit the sounds by using the AV amplifier that is equipped with a function of performing various acoustic processes. Normally, the user sets which acoustic process should be performed, while looking at the display screen equipped with the AV amplifier. In a situation that the AV amplifier is connected to the display device such as the television set, the user can cause the display device to display a setting screen on the display screen by using an OSD (On Screen Display) display function, and then the user can set the acoustic process by operating a remote controller of the AV amplifier while looking at the display screen (see JP-A-2006-187027, for example).
The acoustic equipment such as the AV amplifier is fully equipped with a function of performing the acoustic process from the attribute of such equipment. Conversely, the acoustic equipment does not have a function of outputting the video as the principal purpose, and therefore is not substantial in a display function. Accordingly, even though OSD as a display function is provided for setting purpose, this display gives no more than a simple display. Therefore, even when the setting screen is displayed on the display screen of the display device, this display still gives merely the simple display. As a result, there are some cases where such display is inconvenient for complicated settings or such display makes it difficult for the user to see the set contents and the set method at a glance. On the contrary, in order to enrich the contents being displayed on the display screen, the function of outputting the video, which is not the important factor in using the acoustic equipment, must be filled out, and therefore a cost increase is caused.